In Her Eyes
by Denise Craig
Summary: Story 13 in Lovely Days, Lovely Nights. This is for all you romantics out there. Kid Curry has found his muse. What will Jennifer think?


**In Her Eyes**

**By Denise Smith**

Jennifer stood in the library looking for a new book to read. Standing on tip toe she pulled one down from the shelf. It looked interesting. She rifled through the pages and a piece of paper floated to the ground. Picking it up, she started to read…_She stares through my shadow and sees something more. Believes there's a light in me, she is so sure._

Jennifer looked at the bottom of the page, looking for a signature. She didn't find one. Funny, it looked like Jed's strong, firm hand. She read on,…_And her truth makes me stronger. Does she realize I awake every morning, with her strength by my side?_

No, this couldn't be from her husband, but…it WAS his handwriting. She stared at the paper as the words danced in front of her. _I am not a hero. I am not an angel. I am just a man. A man who's trying to love her, the best that I can. But in her eyes I am._

Jennifer stopped. Jed had written this, about her? She looked at the book it had fallen from. It was one she had bought on their honeymoon and had never had time to read. She remembered seeing Jed skimming it's pages. So…it must have been written after they were married, it must be about her! _This world keeps on spinning, only she stills my heart. She's my inspiration, she's my northern star. All I call mine, I will give her completely, to the end of all time. _

Jennifer closed her eyes and pressed the paper to her heart. She knew he was capable of such poetry, he whispered it to her all the time. No one else knew, of this she was sure. This is something he wouldn't have shared with anyone, not even Hannibal. It was a secret part of him, a part he only shared with her. She felt a wave of love wash over her.

Taking the paper over to the piano, she sat down an started to play. She would put his loving words to music. A shared gift.

-oooOOOooo-

Later that evening, Kid arrived home. He yelled his arrival, as he always did. "Honey, I'm home."

Jennifer smiled, it's not like she didn't know. He made enough noise to wake the dead with all the feet stamping and the door banging, but she did her part and responded, "I'm in the music room."

Kid came up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders, leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Sit down Jed, I have something for you."

He obediently sat on the couch and threw his arms on the back in a relaxed position.

He was used to Jennifer trying out her new compositions on him. Quite frankly, he enjoyed it. "Alright, I'm ready."

Jennifer began to play,

_She stares through my shadow and sees something more. _

_Believes there's a light in me, she is so sure. _

_Does she realize I awake every morning, with her strength by my side?_

Kid's eyes grew big.

_I am not a hero. _

_I am not an angel. _

_I am just a man. _

_A man who's trying to love her, the best that I can. _

_But in her eyes I am._

Kid swallowed hard and sat forward.

_This world keeps on spinning, only she stills my heart. _

_She's my inspiration, she's my northern star. _

_All I call mine, I will give her completely, to the end of all time. _

_I am not a hero. _

_I am not an angel. _

_I am just a man. _

_A man who's trying to love her, the best that I can. _

_But in her eyes I am._

Jennifer stopped playing and looked at the man she loved. He was sitting there in total disbelief. "That," he gulped, "That was…beautiful."

"It was the words that were beautiful, Darling. I found them in a book. These are yours, aren't they?"

Kid nodded, "I wrote that when we were in Venice. I was feeling…inspired. I had forgotten where I'd put it." Kid looked up at his wife. His beautiful, loving, wife, and pulled her down to sit in his lap. "Jen, you inspire me." Jennifer made to say something but Kid put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, I want you to know. I feel like a new man now. I feel like I can face anything, DO anything, if you are just by my side. You give me strength. You've shown a light into my heart. I have always felt there was a darkness there. You made me examine it and it wasn't what I thought it was. You have seen in me, things I didn't even know about myself."

Jennifer leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You have given me so much."

Two heads bowed as a tender story was told, only this time it was told with hearts, hands, lips. A story that needed no words.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
